In order to gain access to protected resources, users are often required to enter passwords in order to prove their identity. Different applications, accounts or other types of protected resources associated with a given user may each require entry of a distinct password, thereby necessitating that the user remember multiple such passwords in order to access the corresponding resources.
An alphanumeric password is often entered using a keyboard of a computer, mobile telephone or other type of processing device. Due to the large number of keys on a typical keyboard, the number of possible combinations is virtually endless, leading to high theoretical entropy. In practice, however, it will be understood that the higher the theoretical entropy, the greater the possibility that the user will forget their password, particularly if the user is burdened with having to remember multiple passwords. As will be readily appreciated, once the password is forgotten, it will be necessary for the user to contact the organization responsible for the password in order to have the password reset. This is inconvenient for both the user and the organization responsible for the reset.
To reduce the number of subsequent password resets, while at the same time not sacrificing security, the organization creating the password may attempt to simplify the new password in order to make the password easier for the user to remember. For instance, a bank may computer generate a four digit PIN for use with a credit card (e.g., 4738). Typically, if the user forgets the PIN once, the user will get a new PIN. If they forget the PIN again, the bank may generate a simpler PIN (e.g., 1122, 1234, etc) to make it easier for the user to remember the password.
Although graphical passwords are also known, conventional graphical passwords can also be very difficult to remember. Similar to alphanumeric password, this can lead to multiple password resets, which in turn can inconvenience the user and the organization responsible for the reset.
Accordingly, a need exists for techniques that reduce the amount of password resets in connection with graphical passwords.